


Another univers (Undertale x Deltarune)

by Starhilm



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Deltarune References, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhilm/pseuds/Starhilm
Summary: the day after Kris and Susie went to the dark world their class went on a school trip to mt.ebot.Kris felt a strong urge to go in to the cave, Susie followed, and then they fell.





	Another univers (Undertale x Deltarune)

"and this i-is were our ancestors l-lived" stuttered Alphys "right under Mt.ebott."

Kris and Susie's class where on a school trip, it was mostly about monster history. It wasn't the most interesting thing in the world and the most frustrating thing was that they didn't even get a chance to go back to the dark world.

Yes, it was only yesterday that they where on their adventure, but it was still frustrating.

"Hey Kris," said Susie "you wanna go explore?" She asked

Kris nodded. Alphys didn't even notice when they walked into the forest. They walked around for some time before Susie got bored.

"Hey dork, we should go back-" said Susie before Kris started to walk into a cave.

"Are you even listening?" Asked Susie "were are you going?"

But Kris didn't answer. All they knew is that they needed to get there.

They walked into the cave and Susie followed. They walked, and walked, and walked... The cave didn't actually seem to have any walls.

But then they fell ...

_______________________

**Dark darker yet darker...**

That was all that Kris saw, darkness.

"K..s .ak. up, kr..! KRIS!" Susie shouted.

Kris sat up and looked around. They sat in a dark room, on some yellow flowers, Susie was standing besides them with a worried look on her face.

Kris asked if they are in the dark world.

"I don't think so, I mean look at our clothes" answered Susie. "Come on, let's explore"

Kris stod up and started walking in a corridor to the next room.

When Kris and Susie had entered they noticed a green patch of grass with a big yellow flower in the middle.

The flower turned around and spoke.

"Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower-" the flower 'Flowey' paused as if he got suprised, as if he was excpecting someone else.

"You're new to the Underground aren'tcha?" Asked Flowey. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you two how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. ready? Here we go"

They entered a battle, but it felt different.

"See that heart?" Asked Flowey "that's your soul the very culmination of your being"

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Explained the flower.

"What the heck is LV?" Asked Susie.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" 

Five spinning white pellets appear around Flowey.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Kris does as their told. 19 HP was gone with the first hit.

Flowey's expression changes from a friendly smile to an evil smile.

"You idiot!" Yelled Flowey.

" In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" He asked.

Dozens more spinning white pellets appear around Kris and Susie.

"Die." The bullets came closer and closer, and when they where so close that Kris would get hit if they so much as took one more step, They stopped, the bullets stopped.

Kris and Susie saw a fire-ball hit the flower. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

They exit the batle.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this fanfic?
> 
> Should Kris talk in this or not?


End file.
